Facebook with the Phantoms
by Jennythe3
Summary: Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Vlad, Danny, Dani, and a whole bunch of other people on facebook? Craziness is bound to happen! Some parts written in paragraph form so it doesn't get taken down. It says no stories that are just script, so I'll have some parts be paragraphs. I might have full chapters of non-facebook in the future.
1. Just Getting Started

_**So, this is my first shot at a Facebook fic. I'll have some parts of the story non-script, so it doesn't get taken down.**_

_**Danny: Don't let her do it at a- *His mouth is covered*  
Me: Don't listen to him.  
Tucker: I like what's going to happen.  
Star: What the heck is going on?  
Jazz: And why did you tie us all up?  
Me: Uh, type something funny!  
All: We're tied up!**_

_**LINE BREAK**_

**Danny Fenton: **I'm so bored. Parents are at a ghost convention, sister is toturing people, Sam's at a fancy dinner with her parents, and Tucker's sick.

**Dash Baxter: **Ha! Loser! Just be glad I have a good view down here.

**Danny Fenton: **Are you hitting on my sister?

**Dash Baxter: **What are you going to do about it Fentoast?

**Jazz Fenton: Dash Baxter**, stop hitting on me and leave my little brother alone! He hates toast! Besides, you are supposed to be listening to the toturing to get your grades up!

**Danny Fenton and two others like this**

* * *

**Sam Manson: **So bored...

**Tucker Foley likes this**

**Tucker Foley: **Me too...

**Danny Fenton: **How are you even posting when you're with your parents?

**Sam Manson:** Three words: I. Stole. Tucker's. PDA.

**2 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Wait, that's four- Hey! I only had two of those!

* * *

Danny looked up at his computer, and noticed he had a new friend request. **Dani Fenton? ** "Dani?" He asked himself, before looking at the picture closer. It was definately Danielle. So, he accepted the friend request.

* * *

**Sam Manson to Danny Fenton: **So, Dani got a facebook?

**Danny Fenton: **Yup. Jazz and Tucker already added her. You should too.

**Sam Manson: **I just added her.

**Dash Baxter: **What Fentina, you made a fake account that's a girl or something?

**Dani Fenton: **No, but do you want to get your but kicked all the way into the Zone?

**4 people like this.**

**Dash Baxter: **The Zone?

**Dani Fenton: **Nevermind.

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Dani Fenton: **So you got an account? And you know Danny?

**Dani Fenton: **Yup, I got an account. Danny helped me before.

**Danny Fenton: **What are you talking about?

**Valerie Gray: **Nothing.

* * *

**Dani Phantom and Dani Fenton are now friends.**

**Dani Phantom: **What's up Dani?

**Dani Fenton: **Nothing much, what about you Dani?

**Danny Fenton: **God no.

**Tucker Foley: **What's next Danny Phantom making a facebook?

**Danny Fenton: **That's a great idea! I'm going to find him now!

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **I made myself a FB! Sweet!

**3,471 people like this.**

**Maddie Fenton: **Get you and your sister off the internet before we capture and dissect you.

**Dani Fenton:** Hello? There is a KID here!

**Dani Phantom: **And we're cousins!

**Danny Phantom: **And we're cousins!

**Valerie Gray: **That was creepy.

**Sam Manson: **You just had to jinx it Tuck, didn't ya?

**Tucker Foley: **D**'**:

**Danny Phantom: **DX I have fans you know!

* * *

**Valerie Gray: **Truth is? LMS

**7 people like this**

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Jazz Fenton: **You're over-protective, but you know what's best for Danny.

**Jazz Fenton: **Aww, thanks!

**Tucker Foley: **You do realize she called you a know-it-all secretly.

**3 people like this**

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Danny Fenton: **Truth is you're nice in all, but Sam likes you, so go for it.

**Danny Fenton: **She does? AWESOME!

* * *

Where Sam is, she pounds her fist in the air in victory, and she accidently flips the table over. The spaghetti flies on to her Mom's pink and yellow dress, and she is furious. The rest fly randomly onto the buisness people's cloths but somehow miss Sam's dad and Sam herself. She gets grounded from her book store for a week and has to clean it all up. It was worth it anyways.

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom: **Truth is, I hate you.

**Danny Phantom: **I already knew that. ._.

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! It's Invisobill!

**Danny Phantom: **My name is Danny Phantom! Not Invisobill!

**Valerie Gray: **Sweet! Now I know how to annoy you.

**Dani Phantom: **You wanna really annoy him, call him Dan.

**Valerie Gray: **Dan? Why?

**Danny Phantom: **You both named the one who shall not be named! Shame them!

**213 people like this**

**Valerie Gray: **Shame? Really?

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Dani Fenton: **You are an awesome friend.

**Dani Fenton: **Aww, thanks! You're an awesome friend too!

**Dash Baxter: **Too sweet! Must get away!

**Dani Fenton: **Stop stalking my wall!

**Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, and Dani Phantom like this**

**Dash Baxter: **Too many Danny/Dani's...

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Tucker Foley: **I actually think you're kinda cute.

**Tucker Foley: **I must be dreaming. Don't pinch me.

**Valerie Gray: **It's not a dream. Wanna go see _The Hunger Games_ on opening night?

**Tucker Foley: **Do I ever!

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Dani Phantom: **The nicest ghost I ever met. Actually, the only nice one.

**Danny Phantom: **Hey!

**Dani Phantom: **Dead or alive, teenage boys will always be teenage boys. And thanks Val! ;D

**4 people like this**

**Danny Phantom: **I've got to get nicer friends... and fans.

**-3 people like this**

**Danny Phantom: **Oh come on!

**-2 people like this**

**Tucker Foley: **Why? It's fun!

**Danny Fenton: **But not when you over-use them!

**Danny Phantom likes this**

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Sam Manson: **And finally, Sam. We might act like rivals, but I think that we could be friends if you actually wanted to.

**Sam Manson: **Maybe...

**Danny Fenton: **Yeah, Maybe.

* * *

**Sam Manson: **_pokes _**Danny Fenton**

**Valerie Gray: **_pokes _**Danny Fenton**

**Danny Fenton: **Stop poking me.

**Sam Manson: **Nah.

**Sam Manson** _pokes _**Danny Fenton**

**Valerie Gray: **_pokes _**Danny Fenton**

**Danny Phantom: **At least they aren't going after _me._

**Sam Manson: **_pokes _**Danny Phantom**

**Danny Phantom: **I spoke too soon.

**Danny Fenton: **Ha! Now you're getting attacked!

**Everybody: **_pokes _**Danny Phantom**

**Danny Phantom: **WILL YOU STOP THAT!

**Young Blood: **See! I told you it was fun!

**Danny Fenton: **Not you again! Go bug Dani Phantom with an I! She's your age.

**Young Blood: **OK. She's the only girl who doesn't have cooties.

**Dani Phantom: **OK then.

* * *

Dani looked around in the woods, and transformed. She flew off to somewhere else, so the young captain wouldn't find her. Dani flew as fast as she could to Alaska, in her ghost form with her laptop that she had put on Vlad's tab.

* * *

**Dani Phantom: **I'm not saying where I am! Hahahahaha!

**Vlad Plasmius: **Sadly.

**Dani Fenton: **What are you a stalker of her or something?

**Vlad Plasmius: **No. I just want to destroy her.

**Dani Phantom: **Not gonna happen fruitloop.

**Danny Phantom: **Not when I'm here anyways.

**Dani Phantom: **You're no where near me, are you?

**Danny Phantom: **Nope.

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez to Dani Phantom:** Stay away from my boyfriend!

**Dani Phantom: **He's not your boyfriend.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Oh please, you're just so obsessed with him you changed your last name on here to Phantom.

**Dani Phantom: **Wait, you think I like him? *bursts out laughing*

**Paulina Sanchez: **I know you do, ghost girl. Stay away from my boyfriend!

**Dani Phantom: **Stay away from my brother you stalker!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Wait, what?


	2. The Ghosts are Coming!

_**First of all, I'd like to respond to the reviews I got so far.**_

_**DevynRaye:**__** Thanks for the review.**_

_**Winter Coma:**__** Yeah, I just wanted to have my version of a facebook story, so I decided to make one. But trust me, this WILL be original. It might share the same concept, but it's still original. :)**_

_**Mystic:**__** Yes, there will be more. I didn't type your full username because... yeah...**_

_**blackrobin7:**__** Thanks. I try to do my best on all my fanfics, but I'm best at humor and angst.**_

_**bs13:**__** Thanks. I wonder about things too, and then I figure them out and post them on fanfiction.**_

_**PLEASE READ:**__** Thanks. I'm not a fan of slash (no offesnse to people who do) so I don't use it. But anyways, I'm gonna have some chapters that aren't script (they are written normally) so that won't happen. I'll use that idea sometimes. (When I feel its right.)**_

_**Guest:**__** That's a good idea. I might use it later in the story.**_

_**Jaded Jimmie Productions:**__** Trust me, I have a blast writing it. :)**_

_**So, on to the story!**_

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **Just video taped **Vlad Plasmius** singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

**Danny Phantom** just uploaded a video

**234 people like this.**

**Dani Fenton: **OMG. I cried from laughing so hard!

**Danny Fenton: **I just love this video.

**Vlad Plasmius:** I will KILL you.

**Dani Phantom:** Love to see you try. Wait, you already did! *laughs some more*

**Vlad Plasmius: **Fine. I will kill you in your sleep. So, you better watch out.

**Danny Phantom: **You can't, cuz I'm already dead! Loser much?

**Tucker Foley: **Totally.

**12 people like this.**

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE: Danny Phantom to Dani Phantom.**

**Danny Phantom:** So I'm your brother now?

**Dani Phantom: **Only in Ghost Mode.

**Danny Phantom: **But Valerie thinks we're cousins.

**Dani Phantom: **If she asks, your family adopted me.

**Danny Phantom: **But they didn't.

**Dani Phantom: ***facepalm* No wonder they call you clueless.

**Danny Phantom: **Hey!

* * *

**Sam Manson: **The most annoying thing in the world! Go!

**Danny Fenton: **What is this, a list?

**Sam Manson: **Yes, now go!

**Danny Fenton: **Fine. Uh... Being called clueless.

**Dani Phantom: **Vlad's fruitloopness.

**5 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **The Box Ghost.

**Dash Baxter: **Danny Phantom haters.

**Sam Manson: **Morning people.

**Tucker Foley: **Vegtables. *shudders*

**Valerie Gray: **Ghosts, mainly Danny Phantom.

**Dani Fenton: **Toast. Toast is EVIL.

**2 people like this.**

**Jazz Fenton: **Uhh... my aim.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Losers and geeks.

* * *

**Maddie Fenton to Dani Fenton: **Who are you?

**Dani Fenton: **I'm a kid from the middle school. The last name Fenton is common you know.

**Maddie Fenton: **If you're from the middle school, how are you friends with my kids?

**Dani Fenton: **I know Valerie, and she introduced me.

**Maddie Fenton: **OK then...

* * *

**Dani Fenton: **LMS for a rating between 1-10!

**7 people like this.**

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Danny Fenton: **5.

**Danny Fenton: **Hey!

**Dani Fenton: **:P

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Valerie Gray: **10.

**Valerie Gray: **:D

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Tucker Foley:** 7.

**Tucker Foley: **:D Awesome!

**Danny Fenton: **No fair... cheaters.

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Vlad Plasmius: **0! 0! 0! 0!

**Vlad Plasmius: **I thought so...

**Danny Phantom: **Fruitloop! :P

**Dani Phantom: **So true~

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Jazz Fenton: **6.

**Jazz Fenton: **That's pretty good, seeing how weve never met before. :P

**Dani Fenton: **I know. :P

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Sam Manson: **8. Girls have to stick together you know.

**Sam Manson: **I already knew that Dani.

**13 people like this.**

* * *

**Dani Fenton to Danny Phantom: **10!

**Danny Phantom: **:D!

**Danny Fenton: **No fair, he gets a higher rating then me?

* * *

**Tucker Foley **is now in a relationship with **Valerie Gray**

**Sam Manson: **Congrats.

**Valerie Gray: **Thanks.

**Sam Manson: **Your welcome.

* * *

Danny sighed, as he just got back from fighting Technus, the Box Ghost, Skulker, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, the Box Ghost, Shadow, and at last, the Box Ghost. Oh, how fate hates him. He checked his facebook, and seen a whole bunch of friend requests (on both Fenton and Phantom). When he seen who they were, he almost fainted.

But for some odd reason, he accepted them anyways.

* * *

**Box Ghost: **I am the **Box Ghost**! Fear me!

**Dani Phantom: **No. Just no.

**Danny Phantom: **How'd you even get an account?

**Box Ghost: **Technus stole them, and they were on sale for a very good price! Fear me!

**Danny Fenton: ***facepalm*

**32 people like this.**

* * *

**Master Technus: **I am the Master of all Technology!

**Danny Phantom: **... What's up with your name?

**Master Technus: **What part of Master of all Technology don't you understand?

* * *

**Skulker Skulker: **I hate this site and it's requirment for a last name.

**Dani Phantom: **Hahaha! Your name... it's... HILARIOUS!

**3402 people like this.**

* * *

**Ember McLain: **Is it just me, or am I one of the only ghosts who actually HAVE a last name?

**Dani Phantom: **I think it's just me, you, and Danny.

**Danny Phantom: **No, don't forget Spectra.

**Ember McLain: **Yup. Can't forget her.

**Kitty Kat: **Or Johnny. Johnny has a last name.

* * *

**Kitty Kat: **My name was easy to come up with.

**Johnny 13: **Yup.

**Skulker Skulker: **Your name is ridiculous!

**Kitty Kat: **Have you even SEEN yours?

**190739209 people like this.**

* * *

**Johnny 13 **is now in a relationship with **Kitty Kat.**

* * *

**Skulker Skulker **is now in a relationship with **Ember McLain.**

**Danny Phantom: **Wait just a minute, she's your girlfriend? *holds back a laugh*

**Ember McLain: **I am his girlfriend, dipstick. You got a problem with it?

**Danny Phantom: **No, you just could do so much better.

**327 people like this.**

**Skulker Skulker: **Hey!


	3. Deathdays! And HE is Coming

_**Thanks everyone for their great reviews!**_

_Reid Phantom: IKR! When I first seen that, I laughed so hard that it wasn't funny._

_Guest: Thanks! I try my best._

_Molly Akimoto: I will Molly, I will. XD_

_Blue lightning: Lol. That's a good idea. I'll try to add it in later, in maybe the next chapter or the one after that. (Or have Clockwork get one now...)_

_bs13: Thanks. And I have no idea. XD_

_Jaded Jimmie Productions: Yes, Dan will be in this. Probably in the next chapter... lol._

_danny1FANtom: Thanks~_

_FanficChic2: Thanks, I try my best to make them not OOC. (By watching the show like crazy)_

_IAmTheDaydreamer: Thank you! Physical comedy like that can never be upstaged by words. (Big words...) Lol._

_redspark95: Yup. The next one will be... twisted, I'll tell you that. And I'll PM you about that._

_**Now, on to the story! :DDDDD (I'm hyper...)**_

* * *

**Valerie Gray to** **Danny Phantom: **I hate you, 'Inviso-billl'

**Danny Phantom: **... I hate that name.

**Valerie Gray: **But you hate Dan more, isn't that right. Dan?

**Danny Phantom: ***screams and smashes a grape*

**Sam Manson: **A grape?

**Danny Phantom: **Well I can't smash the laptop. I NEED it!

**Tucker Foley and 3,839 others like this.**

* * *

**Young Blood: **I'm bored... I can't wait until my Deathday.

**273 people like this.**

**Jack Fenton: **Deathday? What's a Deathday?

**Skulker Skulker: **The hunter doesn't know?

**Danny Phantom: **Just answer the question! I don't know either!

**Ember McLain: ***gasp*

**Young Blood: **It's the celebration of your death!

**Johnny 13: **Kind of like a birthday for you humans.

**Danny Phantom: **Ohh...

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **just found out what a Deathday is...

**Sam Manson: **lol

**Tucker Foley: **Dude, even I guessed what it was.

**Maddie Fenton: **How could a ghost not know about ghost traditions?

**Jazz Fenton: **Because he's too busy to learn about that type of stuff.

**4 people like this.**

* * *

**Dani Phantom: **Lol. Alaska's fun!

**Danny Phantom:** You're in Alaska?

**Dani Fenton: **No she isn't, duh!

**Dani Phantom: **Seriously. Now I'm somewhere else!

**Jack Fenton: **Ghosts are only around Amity Park. Aren't they?

**Kitty Kat: **Why would we give a ghost hunter information about us, so you can hunt us?

**Johnny 13:** Me and Kitty aren't evil. We just like to bug Phantom, and hang out like teens.

**Danny Phantom: **They are some of my enemies who actually DON'T have a plan for world domination.

**Danny Fenton: **Let's keep it that way.

**68,392 people like this.**

* * *

**Jack Fenton:** I don't understand all this "liking" stuff.

**Tucker Foley: **Don't worry, I'll help you. Watch: I'm the nerdiest nerd ever to step foot on this planet.

**Dash Baxter and 959,1****87,299,993 others like this.**

**Jack Fenton:** I still don't get it.

**Danny Phantom:** This is gonna be a long night.

**758,972 people like this.**

* * *

**Young Blood: **My party event is on facebook!

**Danny Phantom: **I was invited?

**Danny Fenton: **I was too...

**Jazz Fenton: **Me too. Strange...

**Young Blood: **Whenever there is a Deathday, there is a truce. DUH!

**Maddie Fenton: **A truce?

**Skulker Skulker: **A truce is when there is no fighting between ghosts.

**Ember McLain: **But because of both Phantoms, we can't fight humans on those days either...

**Desiree Wish: **And I can't twist wishes...

**Danny Phantom: **Joy!

* * *

**Valerie Gray: **I wasn't invited. ._.

**Danny Phantom: **He doesn't know you.

**Valerie Gray: **Shutup Phantom.

**Dani Phantom: **I could pull some strings.

**Valerie Gray: **Thanks Dani.

**Dani Phantom: **Your welcome.

* * *

**Maddie Fenton: **Ghosts have truces? This is fishy...

**Warden Walker: **We do. We just arrested the **Ghost Writer** last year for tormenting Phantom on the Christmas truce.

**Maddie Fenton: **How are you even on my friend's list?

**Danny Phantom: **He's on mine. But I have no idea why, since we're enemies and all.

**Dani Phantom: **Lol.

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Dani Phantom to Young Blood.**

**Dani Phantom: **So, Youngblood, if I go to your party, can I bring a guest?

**Young Blood: **Sure, I guess.

**Dani Phantom: **Thanks~

**Young Blood: **See you there.

* * *

**Young Blood: **Dani's coming to my party! AWESOMENESS!

**Desiree Wish: **Remember, you get one wish when you blow out the candles.

**Young Blood: **I do? SWEET! Do I say it outloud?

**Desiree Wish: **Nope. Not on your Deathday.

**283 people like this.**

**Young Blood: **Awesomeness. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. AWESOMENESS!

**Dani Phantom: **I can't wait until my Deathday!

**Danny Phantom: **Mine's coming before yours! Hahahahaha!

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Dani Fenton to Valerie Gray.**

**Dani Fenton: **Youngblood said you can come.

**Valerie Gray: **That's good. But I read his post... something's up.

**Dani Fenton: **What makes you think that?

**Valerie Gray: **He gets one wish that CAN'T be twisted? Isn't that a little suspicious?

**Dani Fenton: **Not at all, why?

**Valerie Gray: ***facepalm*

* * *

**Dash Baxter: **Rumor has it that Fentonio is going to some ghost's party. Dweeb.

**Paulina Sanchez: Danny Phantom **and his ghost-sister are gonna be there though.

**Dash Baxter: **They are? Why weren't we invited?

**Paulina Sanchez: **I have like, no clue.

* * *

Since most the ghosts had gotten a facebook, there had been way less ghost fights, and Danny was glad for the break. But there still were fights, sadly.

So finally he decided to look on the actual event page for Youngblood's party. Aparently it was in a couple of days at two, there WOULD be food, and most of his enemies would be there. Joy.

Oh, joy. At least he'd get to see Dani.

* * *

**Clock Work to Danny Phantom: **Beware, for HE is coming.

**Danny Phantom: **Oh no.

**Danny Fenton: ***gulps*

**Dash Baxter: **Who is HE and how does Fenton know about it.

**Danny Fenton: **HE is EVIL! RUN!

**8 people like this.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **Clockwork has an account?

**Danny Fenton: **Aparently.

**Jack Fenton: **Who's Clockwork?

**Clock Work: **A friend.

**Tucker Foley: **The Master of All Time.

**Valerie Gray: **No comment here.

**Dani Phantom: **You just did.

**975 people like this.**

* * *

**Sam Manson: **Is bored..

**Tucker Foley: **How can you be bored at the news Clockwork gave us!?

**Sam Manson: **What news? I wasn't on earlier.

**Danny Fenton: **HE is coming.

**Danny Phantom: **HE's gonna kill us ALL! RUN!

**Sam Manson: **Wait, HIM? O.O

**Jazz Fenton: **Yes HIM! Now HIDE!

**Young Blood: **Wait until my party, would you?

**Danny Fenton: **Fine..

**Young Blood: **But the spazz can hide. :)

**Jazz Fenton: **Hey!

**Young Blood: **Kidding. Sheesh.

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **hates being called a spazz..

**Danny Fenton: **ONE time, and that was to help a certain someone save our parents!

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah! And people thought we were going crazy...

**Dani Phantom: **Why am I enjoying reading this?

**Dani Fenton:** I have no clue.

* * *

**Maddie Fenton:** Is it strange that we've been learning more about ghosts on our facebook, than we have out in the field?

**Jack Fenton: **No, not at all. Can I have a cookie?

**Maddie Fenton: **I just made a fresh batch and it's on the kitchen table.

**Jack Fenton: **Thanks!

* * *

**That's it for now.. I had a slow day, but I just thought of a big plot which will be a running gag type thing. It'll just get funnier from now on! In a way, this is a filler.**

**Danny: I don't like where this is going.**

**Dan: I do.**

**Youngblood: I LOVE what's gonna happen.**

**Dani: Oh no. Do I have to go to the party?**

**Me and everyone else: YES!**

**Valerie: You already agreed.**


	4. HE IS HERE and it's Concert Time!

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm writing as fast as I can, and I wish I was faster! Now let's answer the reviews~_

_coopt98: Yup. A lot of people wanted Dan, so here he comes~_

_Reid Phantom: IKR! It's gonna be REALLY confusing, lol._

_FanficChic2: It's sort of like her birthday, but she can't really say that on Facebook._

_Sarcasm360: LOL! Thanks! XD_

_Blackrobin7: You'll just have to find out this chapter~ _

_IAmTheDaydreamer: Thanks, and I did! _

_Blue lightning: Thanks~ I hope you like what happens._

_bs13: HE is Dan._

_redspark95: HE is Dan Phantom, as stated about 97 times. XD. I'm exageratting. LOL_

_AngieTheLuxray: Thanks~ And he is~_

_I just hope I get Dan's character right..._

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **I'm back...

**Clock Work: **No you aren't Dan. You just were allowed to get a facebook.

**Danny Phantom: **Wait, he was JUST allowed to get a facebook?

**Tucker Foley: **You made us think that he was going to kill us all!

**Sam Manson: **For once Tucker's right.

**87 people like this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Hey!

**Jazz Fenton: **Really Clockwork? Really?

**Dan Phantom: **You're all ignoring me!

**Danny Fenton: **Cuz you're no threat right now.

**93 people like this,**

* * *

**Dani Fenton: **Who the heck is Dan?

**Danny Fenton: **A really evil dude.

**Dan Phantom: **That's true but I'm really- njnjhaskjhdfkjljkas

**Clock Work: **Offline now.

**Danny Phantom and 378,378 others like this.**

**Dani Phantom: **XD

**Danny Phantom: **What's so funny?

**Dani Fenton: **The numbers repeated! XD

**156,156 people like this.**

* * *

**Young Blood: **The Deathday is tomorrow! SWEET!

**Ember McLain: **That's great news. Am I still doing a concert?

**Young Blood: **Yup. And I figured out my wish.

**Desiree Wish likes this.**

* * *

**Maddie Fenton: **Why are there so many Phantoms now?

**Jack Fenton: **Yeah, there's **Danny Phantom**, **Dani Phantom**, and** Dan Phantom**. I'm confused.

**Danny Phantom: **There's a difference between all of us. I'm a boy superhero.

**Dani Phantom: **And I'm a girl superhero who stays in the shadows.

**Dan Phantom: **And I'm evil.

**Jack Fenton: **This is confusing.

**Maddie Fenton:** Only Dan is correct. You are all evil, so don't lie about that.

**Dani Phantom: **:'(

**Dan Phantom: **What part of ghosts don't have emotions don't you understand?

**Everyone: **SHUT UP DAN.

* * *

**Dani Fenton: **Let's get ready to party!

**Dani Phantom: **Yeah!

**Danny Phantom: **It's the first ever ghost party (does the truce count?) that I've been invited to!

**Skulker Skulker: **It does count, Whelp.

**Danny Phantom: **Ok then, it's the first Deathday party I've been invited to!

**Danny Fenton: **Sweet!

* * *

**Sam Manson: **I wonder what you're supposed to wear to ghost parties...

**Tucker Foley: **Me too...

**Dan Phantom: **Just bring something to die in... :D

**Clock Work: **Dan, be quiet. You are still in the Thermos.

**Valerie Gray: **Why does he hate Sam and Tucker so much?

**Dan Phantom: **Don't forget you, Valerie.

**Clock Work: **To put it simply, to secure his existance Sam and Tucker would have to die.

**Danny Fenton: **But that's not happening!

**Danny Phantom: **Not on my watch.

**Valerie Gray: **O...K... then...

* * *

**Sam Manson: **I still don't know what we're supposed to wear. =/

**Danny Fenton:** Same here.

**Tucker Foley: **Here too.

**Valerie Gray: **And don't forget here.

**Dani Fenton: **Or here. Can't forget here.

**Dash Baxter: **Too many 'here's! RUN!

**Dani Fenton: **I've said it before, and I'll say it again. STOP. STALKING. MY. WALL.

**897,982 people like this.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton: **We still don't know!

**Young Blood: **For Pete's sake, just wear something. It doesn't matter!

**Sam Manson: **XD

**Valerie Gray: **Let's just wear the usual.

**9 people like this.**

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **I hate this Thermos...

**Dani Phantom: **Why?

**Dan Phantom: **CLOCKWORK JUST BANGED IT AGAINST THE WALL! IT HURTS!

**Clock Work: **Four times...

**897,934,234,684 people like this.**

**Danny Phantom: **I thought you didn't have emotions, Dan.

**Dan Phantom: **I DON'T! IT JUST MAKES ME MAD!

**Dani Phantom: **That's an emotion.

**Dan Phantom: ***rips hair out*

**Danny Fenton: **You can't do that, it's on fire. :P

**380 people like this.**

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **Aparently I was wrong.

**Danny Phantom: **About what?

**Dan Phantom:** I've only been wrong about ONE thing.

**Danny Fenton: **Nah. You've been wrong about a lot of things.

**Dan Phantom: **I was wrong about the emotions thing and that's it! SHEESH! AND I ONLY FEEL ANGER AND STUFF like THAT!

**Danny Phantom: **...

**Danny Fenton: **It's a start.

**898 people like this.**

* * *

**Dash Baxter: **We won another game for Casper High!

**Paulina Sanchez: **The Ravens ROCK!

**Shooting Star: **That is sooo true!

**Paulina Sanchez: **IKR!

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **Wait, how is Dan on facebook if he's in the Thermos?

**Clock Work: **I gave him a phone which will only access facebook and Netflix.

**Danny Fenton: **...

**Danny Phantom: **OK then...

* * *

**Young Blood: **It. is. PARTY TIME! WOO!

**Dani Fenton: **=D

**Valerie Gray: **:D

**Jazz Fenton: **:)

**Dani Phantom: **=D

**Danny Fenton: **:D

**Sam Manson: **:)

**Danny Phantom: **=D

**Tucker Foley: **:)

**Dani Phantom: **D': YOU BROKE THE PATTERN!

**389,479,982 people like this.**

* * *

Dani changed into Phantom mode, and flew out of the alley she was hiding in. Seeing a natural portal, she flew into it as fast as she could and went to where the party was being held: Youngblood's Ship. Skeleton pirates were roaming around everywhere, with a bunch of other ghosts that she mostly didn't recognize.

Remembering about Valerie, she looked around. Valerie wasn't at the party. Yet, anyways.

She flew around, and finally found Valerie near the Fenton portal, looking around for her. Dani turned invisable, and snuck up on her... Touching the older girl's shoulder, she screamed out, "BOO!"

Valerie snapped around, a blaster ready until she seen Danielle. "Oh. Hey Dani. Do you know where the party is?" She asked, and Dani laughed.

"You don't remember from the page?" Valerie shook her head no. "It's over here, come on!" Dani yelled, pulling her to the party. Literally.

Soon, they found Danny's group. There was a Fenton... and a Phantom? Dani pulled Sam into a private room.

"How are there two Dannys!?" She demanded to know.

Sam sighed, and looked at the girl. "The Fenton Ghost Catcher 2.0. It doesn't make split personalities anymore, luckily." She explained to the girl halfa.

"Split personalities?" Dani said questionably, raising an eyebrow. "Nevermind. Let's just get back to the party."

The two walked back out, and they seen Valerie talking to Danny 'Fenton'. "How'd you convince your parents to let you come?" She was asking him when they walked up.

"They think that I was going to Sam's." Danny admitted.

"Then how'd you come through the portal?" Valerie questioned him.

"Eh. I came through when they weren't looking."

Dani ran up to them, and started talking. "Hey Danny. Hey Val." She interrupted, as the party went on.

* * *

Soon it was time for cake. And the wish. Young Blood grinned. After that he'd get presents. And then... He grinned even more. This would be an awesome 10th Deathday party!

Everyone had already wished him a happy Deathday, and Bones hung out with him all day. He was talking to him right now. "So why haven't you gotten a facebook yet?" He asked Bones, who was in parrot form.

Right now, Youngblood was dressed up in the clothes that he died in. Well, not the EXACT same clothes, but they looked the same. Just in negative colors.

"I'll make one soon. I just haven't felt like it." Bones answered truthfully.

"Eh." Youngblood said, as they went up to the main deck. The concert was starting in three... two...

"Hey everybody!" Ember called out, getting everyone's attention, not a soul speaking. **(No pun intended)** "It's time to get this Deathday started! Happy D-Day Youngblood!" She yelled out, just as she started to strum her guitar.

She started to sing. _"It's been 10 years. 10 years since 'it' all began._

_10 years, and we're celebrating it again._

_10 years is how long 'its' been, but hey,_

_Isn't life just better this way?" _She asked the crowd, and they began celebrating.

_"No rules!_

_No grownups telling us what to do!_

_We can't die, no we can't die._

_Isn't life just better this way?_

_Better this way?"_ She sang, in a nice tune. Ember wasn't doing the hypnosis thing like last time, luckily.

_"Why be human?_

_Why be human?_

_What can they do?_

_What can they do?" _The humans at the party grew a bit irritated.

_"Can they fly? _

_NO._

_Can they blast beams out of their hands?_

_NO._

_Isn't life just better this way?"_ The ghosts cheered some more.

_"It's been, it's been, 10 years!_

_It's been, it's been 10 years!_

_10 awesome, powerful, wonderful years!" _She did some instrumental parts, before continuing.

_"Isn't life just better this way?_

_Isn't life just better this way?_

_Isn't life just, better this way..."_ Ember finshed, as Youngblood smiled. The crowd cleared out after a little bit, and Danny 'Fenton' walked up to Ember.

"If you're mad about the song, just remember: I wrote that before I knew you humans would be here." She walked away before Danny could say just a single word.

Tucker walked up to him. "Even though it was trash-talking humans, it was still a good song." He said to Danny, as Danny simply shook his head and they walked back to the group.

_**LINE BREAK**_

**I have a bit of a tight schedule, so I couldn't write the whole party on just this. D= But instead, I gave you half of it... AND a song I wrote myself! =D Didja like it?**

**It can be called 'Youngblood's Party Song' or '10 Years (Isn't Life Better this Way?)' I like the second title better... XD**

**Dani: YES! POSTPONING THE BAD EVENT!  
Youngblood: GOOD EVENT!**


	5. One Wish

_**So, HI! Here come's the good/bad event! Let's get on to reviews! :DDD**_

_Blue lightning: Awww, thankks! More will be posted soon..._

_Guest: Thanks. And I am writing more. XD_

_FanficChic2: LOL. It will happen soon... and the :D face was actually a devil face but deleted it, lol._

_greeneyedphantom: Thanks. It was just something random that I wanted to try._

_Univeral808: Thanks! Annoying Dan is FUN._

_IAmTheDayDreamer: Thanks Misty!_

_**And now on to the real chapter! :DDDD**_

* * *

Valerie started the conversation with the group. "When do you think it'll be time for cake?" She asked the group. Everyone shrugged.

Then the megaphone went on. "Time for cake everybody!" A voice said. "And the wish!" Another yelled, easily recognized as Youngblood.

"How come stuff like that keeps happening? Right after someoen asks when somethings gonna start, it starts." Tucker asked everyone.

"Don't question it." Sam said, as they walked towards the cake. Eerie black glowing candles decorated the cake, with a hook hand put on the sides of the layered cake.

Youngblood floated near it, as he blew out the candles with a grin on his face. He thought about his wish while he blew them out. _I wish that Dani with an I would do ANYTHING I said._

Desiree faced him, and nodded. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She waved her hand around, and mist surrounded them.

Dani was sitting around, when her eyes glowed a bit more than normal, before a reddish hue was added to them. She smirked, before acting normal.

* * *

(Sorry for me being a bit lazy with this. I couldn't think of much for presents, so it's after the party. Dani stayed behind.)

Youngblood walked towards Dani. He looked around. No one was around but Boens, and various skeleton ghosts who were cleaning up. "Hey Dani." He said, smirking.

"Hello Master." Dani said, an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh how I love this wish." Youngblood said.

"So _that's_ what you wished for." Bones said, also smiling slyly. "Good choice."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. That just means the next chapter is coming up even faster! So, this is the good event/bad event. How do you guys feel about that?**_

_**Danny: What did you do to her!  
Youngblood: You just read it, duh!  
Dani: Seriously.  
Youngblood: Come on Dani, let's go plot against Phantom!  
Dani: OK.  
Danny: Hey! And I can't do anything, or warn Story! Danny.  
Me: Yup, cuz your just a muse!  
Valerie: I knew something was off about that wish stuff. I knew it!  
Me: Yes, Val, you did. Now R&R people!**_


	6. Operation KDP

_**XD. That was a suprise last chapter, now wasn't t?**_

_Reid Phantom: IKR. It'll be hilarious, when (and IF) I change Dani back to normal. But if Danny tries to go after YB while Dani is like that, Dani would probably step in. So, until Dani turns back, YB is a bit too safe. For now!_

_bs13: Thanks. Youngblood may be younger than most of the others, but his plans were a lot better than most ghosts. :P_

_Blue lightning: Oh yeah, he will. :P It's just a matter of when._

_redspark95: I have no idea why, but if your asking why YB choose Dani instead of Danny, remember: YB likes Dani._

_Lily Fenton Phantom: I will. I just did anyways! (This second, lol.)_

_FanficChic2: XD And here it is. ReAd iT BeLOw, anD I'Ll kNOw mY HyPtnOsiS woRkS. XD_

_danny1FANtom: Thanks, and here is part of it! This isn't a one chapter plot don't chya know. *runs off before Dairy King comes* XD_

_**Now, here is the chapter... of doom.**_

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **That. Party. Was. AWESOME!

**37,821 people like this.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **I wanted to go! That brat should have invited ME instead of those losers.

**Dash Baxter: **And me!

**Danny Fenton: ***facepalm*

* * *

**Valerie Gray: **Who knew ghosts threw such awesome parties?

**Tucker Folety: **I didn't, that's for sure.

**Kitty Kat: **You just never gotten to know us.

**Johnny 13: **What Kitten said.

**Kitty Kat: **:3

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **Why has everyone gone to a party, and stopped fearing me?

**Danny Phantom: **Cuz you're trapped and you aren't going anywhere.

**Dan Phantom: **Why I outta-

**Danny Fenton: **Go watch a horror movie and leave us alone.

**8 people like this.**

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Valerie Gray to Danny Phantom.**

**Valerie Gray: **You aren't so bad Phantom. But I'm still watching you.

**Danny Phantom: **Thanks. I think...

**Valerie Gray: **One little mistake, and your a goner.

**Danny Phantom: **D:

* * *

**Young Blood: **I got a bunch of new costumes yesterday! AWESOMENESS!

**Jazz Fenton: **Glad to see you liked mine.

**Ember McLain: **I got him a Rockstar costume.

**Skulker Skulker: **I didn't get him anything.

**Young Blood: **Yeah... Stupid payback.

**Johnny 13:** Yes, it is quite a bummer sometimes.

**25 people like this.**

* * *

**Dani Phantom and Young Blood are now in a relationship.**

**Danny Phantom: **WTF!?

**382 people like this.**

**Dani Phantom: **Enjoy your life while you still have it. *evil grin*

**Young Blood likes this.**

**Valerie Gray: **What did you do to her Youngblood! What did you do!?

**5 people like this.**

**Dani Phantom: **And we're coming for you next, Valerie.

**13 people like this.**

* * *

**Danny Fenton: **Being grounded sucks.

**Sam Manson: **You're grounded? For what?

**Danny Fenton: **Mom and Dad busted me for going to the ghost party.

**Tucker Foley: **What about Jazz?

**Danny Fenton: **Well, shkgshlkjkl. This is Maddie. Jazz is also grounded, and Danny will not be online for a while.

**Sam Manson: **...

**Tucker Foley: **Awkward...

* * *

**Vlad Plasmius to Danny Phantom: **I heard Danielle was evil now. And I had nothing to do with it. Now look at that, little badger.

**Danny Phantom: **Shut up Plasmius. I have to find a way to save her!

**Vlad Plasmius: **Always one to rush to heroics, now aren't you Daniel?

**Danny Phantom: ***growls* Cujo, sick him!

**Rabid Cujo: ***growl*

**Vlad Plasmius:** What good does sicking a dog over the internet do- GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID MUTT! gkshkhgsklahklgsj;l

**Danny Phantom: **Good boy Cujo.

**Rabid Cujo: **jhsajhf Woof woof. kja;lhsl

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Dani Phantom to Young Blood: **When will the attack on Phantom be, Master?

**Young Blood: **Soon Dani. Soon.

**Dani Phantom: **Thank you, Master.

**Young Blood: **Oh how I love that.

**Dani Phantom: **^w^

* * *

**Dash Baxter: **Did you hear what happened to the girl Phantom?

**Shooting Star: **I didn't hear about it, I read about it. Duh!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Seriously Dash.

**Dash Baxter: **You know what I mean. '_'

* * *

**Valerie Gray to Tucker Foley: **I'm sorry Tucker, it was fun while it lasted but, with the stuff that's been going on, I think it would be best if we... broke up.

**Tucker Foley: **You're breaking up with me?

**Valerie Gray: **Don't take this the wrong way. You're a nice guy and all, but I just think that we should split for a while... until things cool down.

**Tucker Foley: **ok... Friends?

**Valerie Gray: **Yeah... *gives Tucker a virtual cookie to apoligize*

**Tucker Foley: ***accepts the virtual cookie...*

* * *

**Valerie Gray and Tucker Foley are no longer in a relationship.**

**Sam Manson: **We're here for you buddy, both me and Danny. If he could post.

**Tucker Foley: **I know...

* * *

**Dash Baxter: **Let's try this again. Did you guys READ what happened to the girl Phantom?

**Paulina Sanchez: **OH MY GAWD, yeah I did! Maybe Phantom's soo depressed about it that he can come to me for comfort and we can like, totally go out and stuff to make him feel better!

**Shooting Star: **OH MY GAWD, I sooo agree with u!

**Dash Baxter: ***facepalms* Girls...

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **I got un-grounded early for good behavior, which is awesome.

**Sam Manson: **What about Danny? *hopeful*

**Jazz Fenton: **He's still grounded, for breaking the wall out of anger.

**Tucker Foley: **Wha- Oh. Now I get it.

**Jazz Fenton: **Yeah... The hole probably won't get fixed for a while...

**Dani Phantom: **What good news to report to Master.

**Sam Manson: **Oh no.

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Dani Phantom to Young Blood.**

**Dani Phantom: **Master, the target's wall is broken. It will be easier to complete our mission.

**Young Blood: **Good. Now just to steal the Plasmius Maximus, and then the plan will be set in motion.

**Dani Phantom: **Yes Master. I remember the plan.

**Young Blood: **This wish just keeps getting better and better.

**Dani Phantom: **I agree Master. Mission KDP is underway.

* * *

**Danny Phantom to Desiree Wish: **What exactly did you do to Danielle!

**Desiree Wish: **That, I cannot tell you.

**Young Blood: **Remember, no telling the secret Desiree.

**Danny Phantom: **You! Reverse what you did to Dani!

**Young Blood: **No. She likes it this way too.

**Dani Phantom: **I agree with Master. I do like it like this.

**Danny Phantom: **Danielle! Snap out of it!

**Dani Phantom: **I do not want to even think about such a thing. Leave now, Phantom.

**Desiree Wish: **How about, everyone gets off of my wall!

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **I hear that the girl has joined the dark side! Congrats!

**Dani Phantom: **Stay away from me and my Master, and go back to watching horror films.

**Young Blood: **What she said! *high fives Dani over the internet*

**Dani Phantom: **:)

**Dan Phantom: ***gag*

**Danny Phantom: **We agree on something? It's the end of the world!

* * *

**Vlad Plasmius: **My Plasmius Maximus! It's gone!

**Young Blood: **What! Who do you think took it?

**Danny Phantom: **Maybe Cujo ate it...

**Tucker Foley: **That's probably right...

**Vlad Plasmius: **You kids are probably right for once. That stupid mutt destroyed a lot of things.

**Danny Phantom: ***threatens to call Cujo*

**Vlad Plasmius: **And by stupid mutt, I mean, cute little puppy that turns into a giant guard dog who's awesome?

**Danny Phantom: **That's better. But, *sicks Cujo on Vlad anyways* Just because of my pent-up anger.

**Vlad Plasmius: **Why me?

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Young Blood to Dani Phantom.**

**Young Blood: **I can't believe that idoit fell for it! The mission is almost ready to go. But first we need suspicions to go down.

**Dani Phantom: **That is very true, Master. Soon, no more Phantom will be in your way.

**Youngblood: **Yes. And no one will be able to stop me.

**Dani Phantom: **Yes, no more annoying super-heroes who actually stand a chance after the target is eliminated.

* * *

**Danny Fenton: **I'm finally ungrounded. But there is still a HUGE gaping hole in the wall!

**Sam Manson: **Good to see that you're back online.

**Danny Fenton: **I know. I almost died without my computer.

**Tucker Foley: ***facepalm*

* * *

**Rabid Cujo to Vlad Plasmius: **lkjlsaghkshnklfjdk GROWL!

**Vlad Plasmius: **Stupid mutt.

**Rabid Cujo: **GROWL GROWL. kahslghln ATTACK!

**Vlad Plasmius: **Ugh!

* * *

**Wow. I actually finished, before the deadline I set for myself. Yay! But now, is an important message.**

**I'm sure all of you have heard rumors about Danny Phantom coming back. I believe this. They brought back Avatar and Fairly OddParents, so they can do the same with DP. I know somethings going on. Why are they making more toys, DVDs, and everything else? Are we wearing them down? We need to finish it so Danny Phantom will come back! *grabs a pitchfork and heads to Nickolodeon* BRING DANNY BACK FROM THE GHOST ZONE!'**

**On other words, I'm thinking about doing a 100th Reviewer prize thing, where the prize is gonna be either: **

**A. A sneak peak of this fanfiction.**

**B. You get to decide a plot twist.**

**Or**

**C. An OC, but I'm not really sure about this one. If I do, it will be for one chapter only or something like that.**

**This might seem a little early, but I'm just asking which Prize sounds the best. Thanks~ I'm gonna go ****stalk**** research Google to find out IF and when it's coming back!**

**Also, who can guess what KDP stands for, XD. If you guess, you get a... ONLINE DANNY (or Dani) PLUSHEE!**


	7. The Plan

_**Here comes the next chapter, where you will see if Youngblood's plan ACTUALLY works. But, everyone got a PLUSHEE (or more) who reviewed! **_

_Reid Phantom: Maybe he will... (I'm a Young Love fan..) And I have finally finalized what the plan is. But remember, he'd do it but not directly with blood and gore.._

_Dragonfly996: Yes, yes he does. XD_

_doggyjunky: I'll take that A, for a vote, XD. But it's not that, lol._

_Azawrath an Dusk: lol. Thanks. This chapter will have a darker tone, but it'll go back to the normal humor soon..._

_FirestarterX: I know. I wasn't trying to be secretive at all. XD_

_blackjay48: Thanks, and that's what I think. I seen a Butch Hartman interview that said it took 11 Months to make an episode, and I think they've been secretly making episodes since March this year, so... SOON! (I hope!)_

_IAmTheDaydreamer: I already did, XD_

_FanficChic2: Lol. And THANKS! =D I had been reading so many Facebook fanfics, that I wanted to try my own. I'm really glad that people like my story!_

_Blue lightning: You get a PLUSHEE for the heck of it! I heard that they made a big crosssover comic with Dan in it... I think it was called Grim Tales... BUT LET'S RIOT!_

_ShyKylee: You've got PLUSHEES! And I so want one too! I know that Jazwares is making them, and a whole bunch of other companies are too!_

_cheesecakelover110: I know... But they might happen! *evil grin*_

_bs13: I know right! And thanks! For both reviewing, and the vote!_

_pmw065: Maybe, and THANKS!_

_Lily Fenton Phantom: I know... and thanks~ You've already recieved your PLUSHEE!_

_syd004: You've already got PLUSHEES! XD_

_greeneyedphantom: Thanks~ =D I also thought that those were some of the funniest. Just check out the first part with Dan in this chapter~_

_ one: IKR and thanks~_

_Guest: Yeah... Pretty much. XD_

_***evil laugh* So far, the 100th Reviewer will get a sneak peak!**_

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **is watching Hunger Games. I laugh everytime I replay the scene where Rue dies...

**Valerie Gray: **You are one sick ghost.

**Dan Phantom: **Why thank you.

**Valerie Gray: **That wasn't a compliment you moron.

**Danny Fenton: **I think he knows that...

* * *

**Skulker Skulker: **Where is the block button when you need it?

**Friendly Klemper: **Why won't you be my friend?

* * *

**Maddie Fenton: **Attention Amity Park! If you see a Ghost on Facebook, please report it to me and Jack Fenton so we can track down their IP address and capture them!

**Jack Fenton: **And so we can dissect them molecule by molecule!

**Maurice Foley: **They aren't doing any harm on Facebook. If anything, facebook distracts them from attacking our town.

**Skulker Skulker: **How dare you threaten to hunt down me, Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!

**Danny Phantom**: Shut up Skulker.

**Maddie Fenton: **How dare you ghosts post on my status!

**Danny Phantom: ***facepalm*

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **Dad ate all of the fudge again...

**Danny Fenton:** Yeah. I was just about to have some... :(

**Sam Manson:** Fudge just went on sale. Buy thirteen and get the fourteenth a quarter off.

**Jack Fenton: **Fudge is on sale? Watch out traffic, because here comes Jack Fenton!

**Danny Fenton: ***facepalm*

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **Why won't people just leave me alone?

**Paulina Sanchez: **Invisobill! Come on everybody, he's on facebook!

**Danny Phantom: **Uhh... *turns invisible*

**Tucker Foley:** Earth to Phantom. That doesn't work over the internet. XD

**234,289 people like this.**

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Dani Phantom to Young Blood.**

**Dani Phantom: **When will we attack again?

**Young Blood: **Once he falls asleep or something.

**Dani Phantom: **I remember.

**Young Blood: **Yup. I have some pirates run around downtown, distracting the parents.

**Dani Phantom: **Then I use the Plasmius Maximus on the target.

**Young Blood: **The spazzy sister will not be able to respond fast enough.

**Dani Phantom: **We take him into the Ghost Zone.

**Young Blood: **And we destroy him.

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Jazz Fenton to Tucker Foley.**

**Jazz Fenton: **I heard about your recent breakup with Valerie.

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah... Why can't I ever get a girlfriend who doesn't ditch the date or break up after a few of them?

**Jazz Fenton: **I don't know Tucker.

**Tucker Foley: **I have to get off. Gotta clean my computer.

**Tucker Foley has logged off.**

**Jazz Fenton: **I just wish I could help you. But maybe I can...

* * *

**Shooting Star: **I like, totally just chipped a nail!

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! That must b sooo horrible!

**Sam Manson: **Seriously? That's doesn't even begin to describe how shallow the both of you are...

**Paulina Sanchez: **Goth freak. Why are you here?

**Shooting Star: **Yeah freak. Why ARE you here?

**Sam Manson: **Last time I checked, you didn't own facebook or the internet, so you can't tell me what to do. Shallow.

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **I hate my afterlife.

**Danny Phantom: **As do the rest of us.

**Dan Phantom: **Grr...

**Sam Manson: **You walked straight into that one.

**Dan Phantom: **I swear, I will kill you all.

**Jazz Fenton: **Have you ever considered therapy for those anger issues?

**Dan Phantom: **Shut up Jazz.

* * *

**Danny Fenton: **I'm so bored...

**Dani Fenton: **Good.

**Danny Fenton: **Grr...

**Dan Phantom: **Your more like me than you think.

**Danny Fenton: **Shut up Dan.

**Dan Phantom: **See?

* * *

**Clock Work: **I just hired Spectra to analyze Dan's psychoness.

**Penelope Spectra: **He has so much misery. I love it.

**Dan Phantom: **Shut up Penny. I'll never let a shrink go into my messed up mind... wait, I would. Just to see the shrink suffer.

**Penelope Spectra: **He's more sadistic than I am. I'm afraid I'll have to quit.

**Clock Work: **I knew this was going to happen.

* * *

**Maddie Fenton: **After some consideration, me and my husband decided that Ghosts could be allowed on facebook, as long as minors do not associate with them.

**Sidney Poindexter: **Does that mean that humans cannot associate with ghost minorities?

**Maddie Fenton:** Who are you? And no, they can if they want to.

**Sidney Poindexter: **I think my name explains that. And that's no fair. It's the fifties all over again...

**Maddie Fenton: **The fifties?

**Sidney Poindexter: **I went to Casper back around 1950. I was the most bullied kid there in history.

**Maddie Fenton: **...

* * *

**Valerie Gray: **Jeez that **Dan Phantom** ghost is annoying.

**Danny Phantom: **Isn't it Geez?

**Danny Fenton: **I think Phantom's right...

**Valerie Gray: **Whatever. The point is that older Phantom is more annoying than Phantom!

**Sam Manson: **Yeah, because Dan is a crazy evil psycho.

**Dan Phantom: **I perfer to be called sadistic.

**Sam Manson: ***rolls eyes*

* * *

Danny had just signed out of his computer for the night and sat down on his bed. His Mom and Dad had just went out to the store or something, so they were out. He looked at the hole in the wall for a second. Stupid Skulker. Why couldn't he have went intangible through the wall instead of breaking it?

Danny then had a small shiver go up his spine. He looked to the hole in the wall suspiciously, but dismissed it for the wind. That was a big mistake.

Danielle, who was invisible, had just gone through the hole and into the bedroom. She silently floated towards Danny and held the Plasmius Maximus in her hand. She swiftly swung it into his side and activated it.

He didn't react swiftly enough, and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**And, I left it off there! YAY CLIFFHANGERS! What will happen? Will Youngblood's plan work? Will Danny... Die? ONLY I KNOW! XD**


	8. Captive

**Yay for torturing Danny! Who agrees with me? Anyone? Eh. I'll wait to hear what you guys wanna say. Anyways, onto responses!**

_ALIKAT131: Thanks~ Personally I had a hard time writing part of this chapter._

_cheesecakelover110: I made you wait. :P But... fine. _

_syd004: I don't know! *cries, but then remembers something* Wait! The other day I seen a DANNY action figure at Toys'R'Us! But I can't leave you guys hanging... You better thank me for staying to write the story. Do it NAO FANS! NAO!_

_bs13: XD Yup! Dan is sadistic and Paulina is just... Paulina. End of story. XD_

_Universal808: Thanks, and this is only the first part! *evil laughter* And cliffies are awesome weapons! They're better weapons than nuclear stuff! *more evil laughter*_

_FanficChic2: Maybe he will... Maybe he won't... *resumes evil laughter*_

_Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD: YESSSSSSSSSSS! And that's only a rank five on my cliffie-o-meter!_

_Danny4Ever3: Thanks~ Even though it _has_ taken a turn to drama for a while... It will turn back sooner or later!_

_dannysamphan: Too late! XD YAY EVIL DANI! Even though Evil!Danny is still awesomer!_

_MegaPhantomMoon (1st Review): Thanks and maybe he will, or maybe he won't. :P_

_Blue lightning (1st Review): Yeah... I left two cliffies in there without realizing it! I only intended on the Danny one, so the JazzxTucker thing will come after this whole thing with Danny is sorted out. Well- IF it gets sorted out. *more evil laughter*_

_MegaPhantomMoon (2nd Review): You reviewed twice. :D And maybe... Did you die today or on one of your previous birthdays? O.o_

_blackjay48: Well, he didn't exactly die. He was electrocuted which = no ghost powers and gets sent to the ghost zone to be killed. XD And it depends on whether you're talking about the Comic Con one or not...And thanks~ I just HAD to sneak that comment in!_

_Blue lightning (2nd Review): You reviewed twice too! Yay! And thanks. Who knows; anyone might win that contest..._

_Randomdude123: XD Youngblood is on my "Good DP Villans" list because he's pretty tough- and he's a kid that drove Danneh CRAZY! That adds anyone to that list... XD_

**So, there you have it. Now, onto the actual story!**

* * *

The device was pulled out of his side and turned off. Danny's screams stopped and he was left panting for breath. Quickly he turned around to see his attacker and gasped in surprise. She chuckled darkly. "Dani?" He questioned, his eyes full of skeptism. "Why?" Danny questioned, still in pain from the shock.

"The one and only." She said in amusement at his suffering. Danielle sent an ectoblast at Danny, which he wasn't able to dodge. He passed out almost instantly. "That was easier than I thought it would be..." She muttered as she easily picked up her 'cousin' by his baggy t-shirt.

The girl heard steps running towards the room and she sent an ectoblast at the door handle which melted it on impact. "Danny! Are you OK in there?" Danielle heard Jazz asking through the door. "Ow! The handle's hot!"

Danielle darkly chuckled at Jazz's lame attempts to figure out what was going on in the room. She looked to her cousin. "Pathetic. I can see why Master doesn't like him." Dani muttered as she intangibly flew her and her uncouncious "cousin" down to the lab.

She took a moment to examine her surroundings. This place was messy. She couldn't see how the Fenton's managed to create, or even _find_, anything down here. Dani turned around to see the Fenton Portal. "Perfect." She said to herself. The girl took one last look at her cousin who was now groaning in pain. She growled to herself and with her freehand she sent an ectoblast to his stomach.

That made him fully unconcious once more and she smiled at her work. Dani flew through the portal to see her 'master's' pirate goons. "I have it from here boys." She told them and the pirates silently nodded. She pulled Danny up higher and laughed at him. "So pitiful that a simple device can do this to the _supposedly mighty_ Danny Phantom." Her smirk grew bigger as she punched him directly in the face.

A huge bruise was already forming on his right cheek. The skeleton pirates looked at her in suprise at knowing she hurt her "beloved" cousin right in front of them. "What're you looking at?" She growled out as they flew up to Youngblood's pirate ship.

Youngblood was already up there waiting for them. She threw her cousin at his feet. "Here he is. Too weak to defend himself from a simple ectoblast... Shall we wake him up Master? So he feels the full affect of the pain?" She asked him.

The pirate ghost nodded, but his eyes wouldn't come off of that bruise on his face. Something about it made him smile. "That's a nice bruise you gave him. Skeletons! Tie him up! He's gonna 'play' pirates as the prisinor he is! Then he'll walk the plank for good!" Youngblood yelled out to his guards. He turned to the clone girl. "Good job too Dani. You're now the first mate of the ship!" She smiled as she turned back into a human.

His pirate began to interrupt. "But I'm your first mate!" Bones squacked in protest.

Dani flicked Bones with an ectoblast that was powerful enough to knock him off the ship's railing. "I'm gonna go change into a better outfit for this. Something more 'piratey' because this hoodie and these shorts don't seem like pirate cloths."

She said as she headed to an empty cabin with some of her stuff. She took one more glance at her fallen cousin before she smiled again and took off her red beanie.

Danielle transformed into her ghost form again and she looked at her gloves. She and swapped them for fingerless gloves and her boots were half-way up her knee. She grabbed a white and black pirate hat and smiled. Master helped her pick out her new outfit.

And she liked whatever Master decided. She was supposed to. He was her Master! "The target is an idoit for not worshipping Master." Danielle told herself. She kicked open her cabin door and came out to greet her 'Master' again.

* * *

Bones flew around Danny for a second. He was slowly gaining conciousness. "He's waking up!" The parrot squawked. "He's waking up!" Bones chanted as Youngblood and Dani walked towards the tied up boy.

"Perfect." Youngblood said as Danny started to groan.

"Huh? Why does my head hurt?" Danny muttered to himself. He looked down at himself. "Where am I?"

"Why do you ask so many questions Phantom?" Youngblood asked him. The pirate ghost silently chuckled. "And you have a bed head!" He laughed as he pointed at Danny.

Danny finally woke up the rest of the way and realized he was tied up. "My ghost sense didn't go off! What's going on?" He looked up to see Youngblood and Danielle. Danny gasped in surprise.

"Hey cousin." Dani said with a smirk on her face. "Miss me?" She charged up ecto energy around her fist and punched Danny.

Even in the ropes he was flung to the railing. "Nice hit." Youngblood commented. He flew behind Danny and then he punched Danny.

"Thank you Master. But yours was better." The brainwashed Danielle said. Youngblood smiled and Danny's eyes widened.

"Ew!" He yelled out. "Reverse whatever you did to her!" Danny yelled, struggling to get up. "And why can't I use my ghost powers?"

Danielle showed him the Plasmius Maximus. "Eh. You'll have to thank the fruitloop for that. Now, it's time to get you out of the way. Permanantly."

Both of them charged up ectoenergy and fired it at Danny, who was screaming from the pain. "Stop!" He yelled until he lost consciousness, but they didn't stop the attack.

They just pushed more energy into the two beams. They continued this for several minutes before dropping the beam. Youngblood walked over to his body and kicked it. Dani followed behind him and zapped away the rope. She picked up his wrist and felt for a pulse.

There was none. "There's no more Phantom." She proudly announced.

**I bet you didn't see that coming! If you guys wonder how he died so quickly, you have to remember: he relies to much on his powers to heal himself and to keep his durability. With his powers being gone, he's pretty much a full human **_**without**_** any powers. His body wouldn't be able to survive that much energy going through his veins without it overloading his current (but dormant) ghost powers.**

**So pretty much his inactive ghost powers instantly charged up and exploded inside of him which killed him in the process. If you noticed... Danny was HUMAN when he died... What'll happen next?**


	9. Fully Phantom

**Wow. I just realized that my muse Summer pretty much wrote an ending to last chapter in my 101 Oneshots collection. It's called Storm, and check it out if you want~ But that ISN'T the true ending... *evil laughter***

_Lily Fenton Phantom: Here's an update! Yay!_

_dannysamphan: I felt like it... And you can't kill a dead person! You can only destroy them! _

_Universal808: XD I like cliffies... And yeah, she's gone off the deep end. Poor Dani... And thanks~_

_bs13: That was the reaction I was expecting... And yeah, for a humor story this arch got pretty dark... But, I don't think she'll gain her senses when she is brainwashed..._

_syd004: Too late. Well, maybe..._

_Guest: Hmm. Blame my muse. But remember Guest- it was FENTON that died. Phantom isn't gone. =D_

_raidpirate52: Yeah, I always thought that Youngblood was one of Danny's tougher enemies- because he is! I came up with the Youngblood thing after hearing about the pairing of Young Love... And thanks~ Lol._

_FanficChic2: XD OK!_

_Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD: XD ANGST ROCKS! LOL!_

**Anyways, let's get on with it. **

* * *

_Pain. Twitching. Energy. It hurt. But it was all gone now. Where did it go? Where am I? Why do I feel colder than normal? What happened?_ All those thoughts were going through his mind. His eyes were still closed, but he slowly opened them. _Green. Green is everywhere. I'm in the Ghost Zone. But I'm not on the pirate ship. Why? I can't teleport. My powers were gone. It hurts to think._ _I can't remember much. What was my name? It started with a D. Then it ended in Phantom._ _That's my name. Phantom._

Phantom slowly examined his surroundings. _I was on the pirate ship. I got blasted by a pirate and my cousin. Now, I'm here. Did I die?_ _I can't think straight right now._

"How did this happen?" He muttered, his voice cracking a little. "I'm glowing. I died. Well... I died again. It would have been my Deathday soon." Phantom said to himself. "But, if I died today... isn't it technically my deathday?"

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Jazz Fenton to Sam Manson.**

**Jazz Fenton: **Danny's gone!

**Sam Manson: **What? Did you try calling him?

**Jazz Fenton: **He left his phone...

**Sam Manson: **What happened!?

**Jazz Fenton: **Well... he was in his room and than I heard him screaming. I ran to his door but the handle actually MELTED! When I managed to kick down the door... he was gone.

**Sam Manson: **That's bad... Very bad...

**Jazz Fenton: **You think?

**Sam Manson: **Hold on, I'll be right over.

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Jazz Fenton to Tucker Foley.**

**Jazz Fenton: **Tucker... Danny's missing!

**Tucker Foley: **O.O Are you sure?

**Jazz Fenton: **No, I'm joking about my brother being gone.

**Tucker Foley: **Jazz! That's nothing to joke around about!

**Jazz Fenton: **It's called sarcasm! He's gone! I heard him scream than the door handle melted! When I managed to kick it down- he wasn't there!

**Tucker Foley: **Dang. I liked it better when I thought you were joking. I'll be there in a minute!

* * *

Youngblood grinned at Dani. "He's gone for good! Yes! Now we can go to the human world without him being a party pooper!"

Danielle grinned back at him. "Very true. What should we do first, Master?"

Youngblood thought for a minute, before shrugging. "I don't know. Honestly, I thought he'd put up more of a fight."

"True..." Dani muttered. "Can we go TP the fruitloop's house?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Youngblood agreed. "Come on Bones!" The two started flying towards Vlad's portal with the parrot flying behind them.

* * *

Phantom thought about it for a moment, forcing the memories to replay in his head. He was dead. Well, his human half anyways. Now he was fully Phantom.

Because he died today. That means its the day of his death... His deathday. And what do you get on deathdays?

One wish that can't be twisted by the wishing ghost herself. But first, he'd have to find Desiree. The question is, how? "And will I find her fast enough?"

**Yes, it's short. I know that. But hey- at least I shown 'Phantom' and his plan. *shrugs* But, what will he wish for? His life back, or to save Danielle? Hmm... XD Yay choices!**

**Also, five more reviews to get a sneak peak!**


	10. Desiree, the Wishing Ghost

**Sorry it took so long. The chapter erased itself.**

_bs13: XD Thanks~ It just seemed in-character for two kids to do something childish... *evil smirk about his choice*_

_Raven and the Wolf: Yup~_

_Lily Fenton Phantom: XD Overeact all you want! Over-reacting is FUN!_

_FanficChic2: You had a cap for the D in Danny! XD_

_dannysamphan: *shrugs* Maybe... And YW._

_SamXDanny: XD OK!_

_meapzilla2mouse: LOL. It'll go back to normal later..._

_MegaPhantomMoon: Two reviews again. XD And I completely forgot about Frostbite... I'll add him sooner or later._

_Random Phantom123: XD Maybe..._

_Patrick: Those are some choices, but he can only choose one..._

_Guest: Yeah, but Danny's a C student. He probably wouldn't figure that out. LOL._

_Univeral808: XD LOL. Phantom is there, but Fenton is dead. When Fenton died, Phantom was formed as Danny's ghost using Phantom's appearance. It's confusing..._

_Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD: LOL!_

_phantomphan16: *pouts* Don't have to be so bossy..._

_Minilopsided: True~ And me too! I just realized that they COMPLETELY redid the nick page for Danny Phantom! It's awesome!_

* * *

Desiree was wandering around the Ghost Zone, searching for a portal to the human realm. _Danny Phantom will be busy trying to help his cousin, that he won't notice me in the human plane, granting wishes to everyone! _She thought to herself, smiling. But she couldn't push back the thought that someone had a deathday wish today. It wasn't even a deathday that she knew of, so how could one have a deathday wish?

The wish-granting ghost sighed and began searching some more.

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **My head hurts! Where the heck is Desiree?

**Desiree Wish: **Why do you need me Phantom?

**Young Blood: **Hey! You're supposed to be dead! BOO!

**Danny Phantom: ***ignores Youngblood* A wish.

**Valerie Gray: **Youngbrat, he's already dead.

**12,382 people like this.**

**Dani Phantom: **But- master and I eliminated you than celebrated by pranking the fruitloop!

**Young Blood: **Yeah!

**Vlad Plasmius: **So it was you...

**Valerie Gray: **Uh... *sneaks out of conversation*

* * *

**Sam Manson to Tucker Foley**: Where the heck is he?

**Tucker Foley: **I have no clue!

**Valerie Gray: **Are you talking about Phantom?

**Sam Manson: **Uhh... yes.

**Tucker Foley: **Have you seen him?

**Valerie Gray: **IDK, but he posted earlier saying his head hurt. Than another ghost said that he thought he had destroyed Phantom.

**Sam Manson: **O.O

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Sam Manson to Tucker Foley: **Uhh, Tucker?

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah...

**Sam Manson: **I scrolled up and looked at that post. Youngblood said...

**Tucker Foley: **Don't give me spoiler alerts! *finishes reading it* O.O

**Sam Manson: **If Youngblood and Danielle say that he was dead and eliminated... And his head hurts... You don't think?

**Tucker Foley: **That Youngblood and Dani somehow managed to kill him and because of his halfa status he wasn't destroyed, and instead was completely reformed as just Phantom? It's probably something else...

**Sam Manson: ***smacks Tucker* I'll just ignore what you said and assume he's in the ghost zone. Let's go!

* * *

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his white hair again. Where would a wishing ghost be? In a lamp? He groaned and flew in a random direction, which just so happened to be in the direction of the Fenton portal. "Where is she?" He wondered out loud as he passed a random ghost.

"Where is who?" The ghost asked him, obviously not recognizing Danny.

Danny paused and faced the ghost. "Desiree, the wishing ghost. Have you seen her?"

The ghost paused for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, I seen her earlier. She was searching for a portal to the human realm. She headed that way." He pointed off to the right, and Danny nodded.

"Thanks!" Danny yelled out, rushing in that direction.

* * *

**Dan Phantom to Clock Work: **If that pest gets a deathday wish, than don't I get one? *malicious smirk*

**Clock Work: **No. The Observants counter-acted that for your special case.

**Dan Phantom: **I hate those one-eyed freaks! I hate 'em!

**Clock Work: **Hate them all you want Dan. It will not help you.

**21 people like this.**

* * *

Desiree paused at a rock and wondered about what happened on Facebook. _So, Youngblood and the brainwashed girl both said that Phantom was supposed to be destroyed. Perhaps he is the one whose Deathday I'm picking up._ The ghost sighed and floated up. "Sadly, that means I have to grant him a wish." She muttered.

Desiree started flying again, but if she had turned around she would have seen a black and white blur coming up behind her.

* * *

Danny noticed a mop of flowing black hair a while ahead of him, and he grinned. The only ghost he knew with that type of hair was Desiree.

He started to fly faster towards her, than he flew around her and in front of her. "Desiree!" He yelled out, getting her attention.

The genie sighed. "What is it Phantom?" She questioned, powering up an ectoblast.

"It's sort of my deathday- long story and I need a wish." Danny said, watching the ectoblast with caution.

Desiree briefly nodded. "I don't have all day." She stated, powering down her ectoblast. "What do you wish for?"

Danny paused to think. _Should I free Dani from mind-control, or ask for my life back? Maybe I can find a way to do both._ "I wish that Youngblood had never made that wish but everyone can remember what happened!" Danny yelled out, smiling at the fact he thought of something.

Desiree nodded. "Interesting. A counter wish. Not many people ask for those, but... So you have wished it, so shall it be." She waved her hands around and a purple aura surrounded everything, than everything went blank for Danny.

* * *

Danny immeadiately sat up and looked around to see he was in his bed. He glanced at his hand, and there was no glove. Smiling, he rushed over to the mirror to see he was good-old Danny Fenton again. "It worked!"

Danny turned around to see the hole in his wall was still there though. "We really need to get that fixed."

* * *

**So, that's the end of that plot. It may seem a bit rushed to you guys though, but I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that the page for Danny Phantom has been updated.**

**It's pretty cool now, so you guys should check it out. (Use Google to get to it) But after I seen that, I wondered why nick would update the page for Danny Phantom if it's "cancelled and not coming back." **

**They wouldn't. It has to be another Nick Hint! Yes!**


	11. Stuck in a Tree

**So, here's the next chapter in Facebook with the Phantoms. Sorry it took so long...**

_Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you~ XD_

_CartoonFreakshow: Thank you, and the link should be on that page... Hmm..._

_meapzilla2mouse:Yeo! Danny has his moments~_

_princessbinas: I hope so~_

_Guest, or should I say __Royalfuschia__: Lol. Thanks~_

_dannysamphan: Lol. But, he's mine. MINE I TELL YOU!_

_bs13: Yes, we do! GIVE DANNY BACK! The Phangirls need it!_

_EnternalYami: lol. Thank you~ And actually, it was my muses idea that Danny died. But, I brought him back. Yep~_

_popie92: Fine. *grumbles on and on about something random*_

_Zinnia99: Thank you._

_Waffle-flavoredPancakeIATD: Nuu! It isn't!_

_Blue lightning: YEAH! *grabs Danny* I'll have Danny overshadow the company, to MAKE them bring him back!_

_FanficChic2: Yes, that will be fun... *evil laughter*_

_phantomphan16: Thanks~_

**Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

**Young Blood: **Dang it! She's normal again...

**Dani Phantom:** I'll give you five minutes to get away from me.

**Young Blood:** Really?

**Dani Phantom: **No. Five minutes, five seconds. I'm bad at math. RUN.

**5 people like this.**

**Young Blood: **O.O

**Danny Phantom: ***cracks knuckles* She's not the only one you need to run from, Young-brat.

**12 people like this.**

* * *

**Young Blood: **OK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

**Danny Phantom: **Sorry doesn't cut it.

**Dani Phantom:** Yeah. Brainwashing me.

**Danny Phantom:** FORCING her to attack me.

**Dani Phantom: **And you thought you wouldn't get beat up?

**9 people like this.**

**Young Blood: **Yeah... *gulps*

* * *

**Sam Manson: **I can't find him anywhere.

**Tucker Foley: **The scanner thing isn't picking him up.

**Danny Fenton: **What are you guys talking about?

**Sam Manson: **DANNY! Where are you!?

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah man, we've been looking everywhere for you!

**Danny Fenton: **I'm just taking care of some things.

**Dani Fenton: **Yeah... And I'm helping him out.

**Sam Manson: **Uhh...

**Young Blood: **Help me!

**Danny Fenton: **Hold on. I'll be right back.

* * *

**Dani Phantom: **That'll teach him not to brainwash people…

**Danny Phantom: **It better!

**Dani Fenton: **I can't believe he had the nerve to do that!

**Danny Phantom: **And he was flirting with you the whole time, Dani… *gag*

**21 people like this.**

**Dani Phantom: **Are you saying that I'm ugly? *glares at him*

**Danny Phantom: **Yes! Er… No! I mean, he's YOUNGBLOOD!

**Tucker Foley: **Smart move, Phantom.

**Valerie Gray likes this.**

**Dani Phantom: **I'm coming for you next!

**Danny Phantom: **SOMEBODY! HIDE ME!

**Sam Manson: **So you can fight undead villains with no fear, no matter how vile they are, but you're scared of a twelve year old girl?

**Danny Phantom: **This is Danielle we're talking about here!

**Sam Manson: **… Good point.

**47 people like this.**

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez: **Is it just me, or is that strange pirate ghost hanging by that tree in a wedgie?

**Shooting Star: **Lemme see.

**Dash Baxter: **Who do you think did that?

**Football Kwan: **I don't know, but it's funny!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Hold on…

**Paulina Sanchez has uploaded a photo.**

**Shooting Star: **I don't see anything in the picture…

**Paulina Sanchez: **Weird…

* * *

**Young Blood: **Somebody? Anybody? HELP!

**Skulker Skulker: **Looks like the whelp and the whelpette got to you, twerp.

**Young Blood: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Somebody just get me down from here!

**Desiree Wish: **I knew this wish would be entertaining.

**Master Technus: **You were defeated by a tree? Ha.

**Box Ghost: **Ha ha ha! That Phantom may have defeated you, but he will surrender to the might of the all-powerful **Box Ghost**!

**Young Blood: **Great. Even the **Box Ghost** is taunting me.

**Dani Fenton: **You deserve it, Young-brat!

**34 people like this.**

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **I swear, everybody but me is crazy.

**Danny Fenton: **No! We're all completely sane!

**Sam Manson: **Being normal is overrated.

**Dan Phantom: **Humanity is overrated.

**Jazz Fenton: **Something is seriously wrong with you…

**Danny Phantom: **And you JUST realized that?

**Dan Phantom: **I actually have to agree with him now…

**Danny Phantom: **O.O IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

**Danny Fenton: **Again.

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **I'm serious! EMOTIONS ARE OVERRATED!

**Clock Work: ***sighs*

**Danny Phantom: **You let him on Facebook, WHY?

**873 people like this.**

**Clock Work: **I can't even remember…

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **Why is Youngblood hanging on a tree, by a wedgie?

**Dani Phantom: ***whistles innocently* Do you know where Danny is?

**Jazz Fenton: **Which one?

**Dani Phantom: **The one related to me. I kind of have to go kill him again.

**Jazz Fenton: **He went that way. *points towards the Nasty Burger*

**Dani Phantom: **Thanks!

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **I said I was sorry!

**Young Blood: **But sorry doesn't cut it, now does it?

**Danny Phantom: **It- well... AH! SHE FOUND ME!

**Dani Phantom: ***cracks knuckles* This is going to be fun…

* * *

**Vlad Plasmius has uploaded a picture.**

**Vlad Plasmius: **It's not fun when it happens to you, is it Daniel?

**Danny Phantom: **Shut it, fruitloop.

**Young Blood: **I'll have to agree with Phantom on this one.

**Valerie Gray: **That'll teach you not to get a girl mad.

**Dani Fenton: **Yup.

**Danny Phantom: **I said sorry! Let me down!

**Dani Phantom: **I'll think about it…

**Danny Phantom: **And?

**Dani Phantom: **Nope!

**Danny Phantom: **Get back here! Let me down!

**Young Blood: **Phantom, she's gone! We're gonna have to find our own way down from this tree…

* * *

**Tucker Foley has shared Vlad Plasmius's photo.**

**Tucker Foley: **Hilarious!

**Danny Phantom: **Tucker!

**Tucker Foley: **What? It's funny!

**Danny Phantom: **You aren't the one stuck in a tree!

**Tucker Foley: **Relax dude. Someday you'll be laughing about this too. I'm just choosing to laugh about it now.

**37 people like this.**

* * *

**Sam Manson: **Is it just me, or are all boys crazy?

**Jazz Fenton: **All boys are just crazy.

**Sam Manson: **Good. And I thought I needed you to psychoanalyze me…

**Dani Fenton: **Just wait for ten minutes. Then you'll need it.

**Sam Manson: **Hey!

**Jazz Fenton: **She's right…

**Sam Manson: **I know. But still.

**Dani Phantom: **No! Get away from me, psycho girl!

* * *

**Dani Phantom: **Great. Now ALL of us are stuck in a tree.

**Danny Phantom: **Yeah…

**Young Blood: **This is boring.

* * *

**So, there was the newest chapter of Facebook with the Phantoms. I have some news~ I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT! JewelMaster is the new account where I will be posting my own Danny Phantom Season 4. I have part of the first 'episode' up already... Framed Foley is the name of the first 'episode'. Check it out!**


	12. Alright, Who Put PAULINA in the Tree?

**It's been awhile… D: I've been working on the next chapter of The Living Ghost recently- and attempting to make a cover for that- and I had TRIED to get it done by the 25****th****. I failed. Why the 25****th**** you ask? That was the anniversary of my first DP story! Woo!**

_Lily Fenton Phantom:_ _Thanks~ And, well… here's the update!_

_Dannysamphan: Thank you~ And yes, she is… Danielle is that crazy. And awesome._

_Princessbinas: I might~ At least, to certain people… Who knows if it'll stay like that though? XD It's funnier when everybody's clueless about the truth~_

_SamXDanny: Sweet! Thanks~ That story will be updated soon… I'll check that one out! _

_Bs13: XD Thanks! (Fanfiction HAS been glitching for me lately, too…)_

_Troll22: Thanks~_

_SecretMarial: Yup! Sam did it… Don't make Sam mad. XD It's a very bad thing to do…_

**So… here comes Facebook with the Phantoms.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom: **I'm finally out of that tree! YES!

**Young Blood:** Phew…

**Dani Phantom:** Actually, I'm the one that got us out of the tree.

**Young Blood: **True… Wait. Why didn't we just think of going intangible first, Phantom?

**Danny Phantom: **… I… don't know.

**Dani Phantom: **Girls are smarter~

**Danny Fenton: **XD She thought of going intangible before you guys did!

**Young Blood: **O.O Uhh….

* * *

**PRIVATE MESSAGE. Young Blood to Danny Phantom.**

**Young Blood: **Do you have split personality disorder or something!?

**Danny Phantom: **No. I should be asking the same question. What are you supposed to be? A pirate, cowboy, or an astronaut?

**Young Blood: **Well… that's different!

**Danny Phantom: **No it isn't.

**Danny Phantom has shut down the chat.**

**Young Blood: **Phantom! Urg!

* * *

**Young Blood: **And they call ME a brat.

**Dani Fenton:** Well… you are.

**Sam Manson: **Aren't you supposed to be stuck in a tree?

**Dani Phantom: **Oh, look at the time! I have this… ghost thing… to be going to! Bye!

* * *

**Danny Phantom: ***sighs* Looks like Dani skipped town again.

**Danny Fenton: **You said it…

**Sam Manson: **Didn't she put you in the tree, too?

**Danny Phantom: **Maybe…..

**Sam Manson: **Uh huh. Right.

* * *

**Dan Phantom: **So, everybody's out having fun while I'm the one crammed in a soup thermos!

**Dani Fenton: **Actually, everybody's out picking on Phantom- mostly by hanging him in a tree.

**Dan Phantom: **Exactly! Though, I'd go more toward torture then just a tree…

**Valerie Gray: **Alright. Something is really wrong with you.

**Jazz Fenton: **Congrats, Val. You've figured it out, too!

**Tucker Foley: **You can be sarcastic!?

**Jazz Fenton: **Yep!

* * *

**Tucker Foley: Jazz Fenton** has won the internet. Everybody else, go home. Well… get off the computer!

**Sam Manson: **O.O You, **Tucker Foley**, techno-geek, are saying that JAZZ won the internet? What did she do? Find the cure for cancer?

**Danny Fenton: **Uhh… Are you being sarcastic?

**Sam Manson: **No, I'm not joking.

**Tucker Foley: **Neither am I! Jazz won the internet! Get off the computer!

**Danny Fenton: **We're on our cell-phones.

**Jazz Fenton: **I won the internet? Thanks Tucker!

* * *

**Valerie Gray is now a fan of the Red Huntress.**

**Dani Fenton is now a fan of the Red Huntress.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **Boo! The Red Huntress stinks! She always tries to blast down my ghost boy!

**Danny Phantom: **Uhh… Is it a bad thing that even I wanna be a fan of that page?

**Sam Manson:** Why would you? She hunts you.

**Danny Phantom: **But she helped me rescue Dani! It's settled.

**Danny Phantom is now a fan of the Red Huntress.**

**Paulina Sanchez: **Ghost boy! =D He's a fan of the page… so…

**Paulina Sanchez is now a fan of the Red Huntress.**

**Dani Phantom:** Uhh… You're obsessed.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Why- wait. You're his sister so… Wanna be friends?

**Dani Phantom: **So you can use me to get to his good side so he'll date you? I don't think so.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Darn it!

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **Apparently… I won the internet!

**Tucker Foley likes this.**

**Tucker Foley: **Yep!

**Jazz Fenton: **This is getting a bit boring…

**Tucker Foley: **Yeah, I know. Maybe we can make another list?

**Jazz Fenton: **Or better yet…

* * *

**Jazz Fenton: **LMS if you wanna know your 'theme song'.

**4 people like this.**

* * *

**Jazz Fenton to Dani Phantom: **Your theme song is… Awake and Alive, by Skillet.

**Dani Phantom: **I didn't know you knew songs like that…

**Jazz Fenton:** I found it on Danny's computer and listened to it.

**Dani Phantom: **Ah… and… XD

* * *

**Jazz Fenton to Danny Phantom: **Well… Hero by Skillet.

**Danny Phantom: **How do you even KNOW that song?

* * *

**Jazz Fenton to Valerie Gray: **Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

**Danny Fenton: **THERE's the song that Jazz was more likely to listen to!

**Valerie Gray: **Hmm..

* * *

**Jazz Fenton to Vlad Plasmius: **This is easy. Call Me Maybe, by Carly Rae Jepsen~ XD

**Vlad Plasmius: **I hate you all…

**Tucker Foley: **Man! XD I knew hacking into his account and making him like that status would be funny!

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez: **… I'm really getting mad at that ghost GIRL.

**Dash Baxter: **Why? She's cute AND is related to the town hero!

**Football Kwan: **IK!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Well, duh. She's just… refuses to help me find that dreamy ghost boy so I can totally date him…

**Shooting Star: **…

**Dani Phantom: **I'm right here you know.

**Paulina Sanchez: **Ahh!

* * *

**Danny Fenton: **Alright… who stuck Paulina in the tree?

**Sam Manson: **Wasn't me. But… whoever did it is officially amazing.

**Dani Phantom:** I was already amazing!

**Paulina Sanchez: **Ahhh! Somebody! Ghost boy! COME SAVE ME!

**Dani Fenton: **From a tree? You need to be saved FROM A TREE!?

**Paulina Sanchez: **…. Yes.

* * *

**Box Ghost: **I am the all-powerful **Box Ghost**! FEAR ME, for my bounty has increased from a mere $50 to… $50.01!

**Danny Phantom: **Oh no. What ever will we do?

**Box Ghost: **MWAHAHAHAHA! Even you are trembling in the might of the all-powerful **Box Ghost** who is now worth $50.01!

**Danny Phantom: **I was being sarcastic. Hmm… if you're bounty is 'that high' I wonder about some of the other ghosts I've met…

**Master Technus: **I, TECHNUS, am at a large sum of $2,312!

**Ember McLain: ***sighs* To stop a rant… TECHNUS! Somebody won the internet before you did!

**Master Technus: **WHO!? I must win the internet from him or her!

**Dani Fenton: **Go read the internet feeds to find out.

* * *

**Master Technus to Jazz Fenton: **How dare you win the internet when it is MINE!?

**Jazz Fenton: **Uhh…

**Jack Fenton: **Back off, spook! Leave my daughter alon- wait. You won the internet?

**Jazz Fenton: **Yes. BUT it's just an expression!

**Master Technus: **… Oh. If that's the case… I, TECHNUS, shall go to the Amity Park Power Plant and use the power from there to take over this technologically-advanced city… and then the WORLD!

**Danny Phantom: **Or, how about this? You get sucked back into the Thermos and go back into the Ghost Zone…

**Master Technus: **No!

**Danny Phantom: **Wait… why did you send that message just as you got sucked up into the Thermos?

**Master Technus: **Honestly…. I do not know why I did that.

* * *

**Skulker Skulker: **Alright… WHO LET ALL OF MY PREY LOOSE? Whoever did, speak up so I can put your skeleton up on display and feed every other part of you to the Behemoth!

**Danny Phantom: **Uhh… Skulker. I don't think threatening whoever did it will help you find out.

**Skulker Skulker: **Whelp! I'm betting that YOU did it!

**Danny Phantom: **Sure Skulker. I let loose- in the human world- hundreds of ghosts which I will end up having to fight later.

**Skulker Skulker: **So it WAS you!

**Danny Phantom: **… It's called sarcasm. Learn it.

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez: **Hello? Anybody?

**Danny Phantom: **… I'll go get her.

**Paulina Sanchez: **OMG! DANNY PHANTOM saved me! Now we'll end up dating and then being boyfriend and girlfriend!

**Dani Phantom: **… You should have just left her there, Danny.

* * *

**So… there's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update… **


End file.
